


Bed Sharing

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Sam in Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Bed Sharing

Sam POV

“Come on, really?” Sam sighed. “You don’t have any rooms with two beds?”

“Afraid not. You could just get two rooms.”

“We just have the money for the one.” He looked back at you through the motel window, already deciding he wouldn’t let you sleep on the couch. Tomorrow, he would just have to deal with the soreness that came from cramming himself onto a couch made for someone half his size. Tonight, however, he would have to deal with sleeping three feet away from the girl he loved the most in this world. You. Yeah, you were his best friend. And the whole thing was probably morally wrong. It’s not like you would ever go for someone like him anyway. He was your best friend. That was all. Okay, voice inside my head, shut up now. He sighed, “We’ll take the room.”

“Lovely. Cash or card?” The clerk smacked her gum and flashed a yellow smile that assured Sam just how lovely the room would be.

Y/N POV

The door to the Impala opened and Sam slipped inside. “Well, bad news. They just had a room with one bed.”

“Seriously?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take the couch.”

“Oh definitely not. You’re like a giant. I’ll take the couch.”

“Y/N we just fought with a werewolf, and spent three hours in the car I’m not gonna let you spend the night on the couch.”

“I’ll make you a deal. I take the first shower, you take the bed. No arguing.” With that, you jumped out of the car and started grabbing your stuff out of the trunk.

“Well there’s definitely no time for arguing when you fly out of the car.” Sam chuckled.

“Yes that’s exactly why I did it.” You beamed.

Once the two of you got your things settled, you made a mad dash for the shower.

“Come onnn Y/N.”

“Ha. There’s no way for you to foil my master plan now.”

You spent your shower trying not to use all the hot water while simultaneously getting all the werewolf guts out of your hair. You slipped on a t shirt and old sweat pants before you stepped out of the bathroom. Sam was sitting on the couch typing away on his laptop. “Hey.”

Sam looked up. “Oh, hey. How was the shower.”

“Good. I tried to leave you some hot water.”

Sam grinned up at you like the chesire cat. “You didn’t have to.”

“Huh?”

“I came up with a way to foil your plan.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“I washed my hair off in the sink. Used a rag to...ya know…” Sam turned red. “But anyway, I’m totally good to go.”

Welp. This you hadn’t thought of.

“The only way to foil my plan, is to get me off this couch. And last time I checked, you still couldn’t pick me up.”

“Hey, I’m working on it.” Sam laughed. “Oh fine. But if you end up sore then don’t come crying to me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“Goodnight Sam.” You said as you crawled under the covers.

“Goodnight pretty girl.” 

You laid there in silence for a while. Until, all of a sudden, the only thing you could hear was Sam tossing and turning.

“Sam?”

“Yeah. Sorry. Tiny couch, big guy. All that.”

“I have a solution. Ya know, if you’re up for it.”

“I am not letting yo-”  
“No dork. Why don’t you just come sleep in this bed?” You offered.

Sam POV

Because that’s not a thing we do? Because he wouldn’t be able to keep from grabbing you in his arms? Because he would ruin it. No. She can’t have just said that. Shut up, Sam. She just cares about you, and doesn’t want you to be sore tomorrow.

“I mean you don’t have to.”

God, that voice did something to his insides.

“Only if you’re sure. That bed is really tiny.”

“Totes. I’ve got tons of room.”

Sam walked over, stopped at the edge of the bed, fingers twitching next to the sheet and said, “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I’m gonna, um, get in now.”

“That’s kind of what I was expecting.”

Y/N POV

You felt the bed dip with his weight, and tried to stay still while he got comfortable. He ended up settling on his back.

“Goodnight again.” You whispered.

He turned to look at you. “Goodnight Y/N.”

The two of you actually went to sleep then. When you woke up, you were wrapped around Sam with his arms around you holding you to him. The steady beat of his heart and the smell of soap and coffee all around you was something you could definitely get used to. You tried to move your leg, and bumped against something hard. You moved around a little more to feel it out and- oh oh my… Sam was laying there hard as a rock. Morning wood you told yourself. You resigned yourself to laying there until he woke up. Just because he looked so peaceful. It had nothing to do with how content you were. You fell asleep again apparently, because when you looked around again, Sam was pressed up against your back. Deciding to scoot a little to get comfortable, was apparently a big mistake. You rubbed against Sam in the process and he shuddered. Shit.

Sam POV

Oh god. Ohhh god. He didn’t really remember how they had ended up here, but he was sure it had something to do with alcohol. Maybe a werewolf? He was a little fuzzy on the details. The one thing he wasn’t fuzzy on, however, was Y/N’s tight, wet, heat. Wrapped around him like the most perfect vice. One he would never try to get out of. He almost came apart at the little moans she gave him when he would thrust up into her. The high pitched sounds he got when he reached down to tug on a nipple. Sam. Sam. Sammm.

Y/N POV

Maybe if you stayed perfectly still you wouldn’t wake him up. He was making these perfect little hm’s while he slept, and you wanted him to be able to finish out this dream. That is until he started rutting against your ass. Now, that isn’t to say you weren’t thoroughly enjoying yourself. The younger Winchester had been the subject of your fantasies for almost as long as you had known him. And you had met when you were kids. Sure, he was your best friend. And it was probably wrong to fall in love with your best friend. But, you hadn’t gotten that memo yet when you were 16. It wasn’t like you hadn’t tried to fall out of love with him. You knew he would never go for someone like you. And you had made your peace with that a long time ago. But, it didn’t mean this situation was any less wrong. Sam would be mortified to wake up and find out what he had done and would surely never look at you the same way again. You would just- ahh...well hell.

Sam POV

Ahh. Ahhhhh. Y/N had started making these stuttering little noises. Ahh. Sam. Sammy please. He loved it when she begged for him. SAM!

Y/N POV

"Ahh. Sam! Sammy please. SAM!" You felt it when he woke up. His hips stopped thrusting into that perfect little spot, and his arm loosened around you. You turned around to see his panicked face.

“Oh my god! Y/N I’m so sorry. I have no idea what came over me. I mean I have some idea obviously, and of course it doesn’t help that I’m in love with you, and that’s no excuse and I’m so emba-”

“Wait. What’d you just say?” Oh my god this can’t be happening.

Sam blushed. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Well. It sounded like you said you were in love with me.”

Sam POV

What! God Sam. You really fucked it up this time. Fuck.

“Yeah. Well. That’s because that is, um, what I said.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. If you hate me I totally get it.”

“Sam why would I hate you?”

“Well what just happened for one. I would be shocked if you didn’t hate me for that one. But also, what I just told you. I know we’re best friends, and I know you aren’t supposed to fall in love with your best friend. But, you, you were always there for me. Even when I was scrawny and weird and nobody liked me. And you always made me feel like I was normal. Dad and Dean were always the fighters. They liked talking about guns and strategy and I Iiked to talk about books. And you did too and I just...I was so lucky to have you in my life. The time we spent at Bobby’s was always wonderful because Bobby was like a dad, you know that, but you, you made it especially wonderful. You believed me about Sully, and you never made me feel weird and Dean, don’t get me wrong he’s been the best brother and he took care of me when Dad was far too consumed too, but he never really got me. And-” He took a shaky breath and tried to calm down. Then, he felt your hand on his face, and he had to really hold it together not to melt on the spot.

“Sammy?”

“Hm?”

“Can you look at me?” Your voice dripped with concern. Like honey falling right into his ribs. “C’mon, don’t get shy on me now.”

He chuckled at that and turned his head.

“Hey you.”

“Hey”

“Sammy, I love you too.”

“What?” 

“You heard me dork.” You whispered.

“Really?”

Y/N POV

“Yes.” Okay, here goes nothing. “I’ve been in love with you since I was 16 years old. You made me feel like I wasn’t disgusting. And you helped me learn to cope in a healthy way and I loved talking about books with you. And I always felt so privileged to be your best friend. And you’ve always made my life so much better. You were one of the only friends I had, ya know with the whole hunting thing. I won’t lie, when you went off to Stanford, you took a piece of me with you. And you’ve had it ever since. When Dean showed up at Bobby’s promising one long road trip and at least one shotty diner meal a week, well how could I refuse. I knew where he was going and I knew why and there was no way on this earth that I wasn’t going to be there. I wasn’t missing the chance to see you again. You’re so good and I just want you to be happy. I’ve always wanted to make you happy.”

Sam POV

“I never knew that.”

“I know. I had to wash the Impala for weeks to convince Dean not to tell you.”

You both laughed.

“Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“Could I, um- could I just-”

You cut him off with a kiss, and Sam almost jumped out of his skin at the feeling. He had imagined it for years, and the real thing sent a tingle through him. You broke apart for air with the biggest grin on your face.

Y/N POV

“Hiya.”

“Hi pretty girl.”

“So.” You breathed. “I was thinking…”

“Oh god.”

“Hush.” You said with fake hurt across your face. “You’ll like this plan too.”

“Another one of your plans? Haven’t I messed up enough of those for you?”

“Hm, yes. But, I’m pretty confident you’ll like this one.” You moved from your position laying next to him to straddle his hips. And smiled to yourself at his sharp intake of breath. You rolled your hips to grind down on him and his hands flew to your hips. “I was thinking we could have some fun with this.” You rolled your hips again to illustrate your point. “Since you seemed to be having such a good time earlier and ever-whoa!” He had taken the opportunity to flip you over and now he was hovering over you.

“Well what did you expect really. You invited me over here with a t shirt on and no pants.” He ran his hand down your side until he got to your thigh. Then he slipped it under your shirt, and ran his hands over your breasts until he reached the nipples, which he took and rolled between his fingers until you were arching up off the bed. “Mm, and no bra either? Aren’t you naughty?” He started kissing your neck. “So you really wanna have some fun? Huh?”

“Y-yeahh.”

His hands trailed down your sides again until he reached your waist. He wrapped his fingers around the flimsy material. “Then let’s have some.” He proceeded to rip your panties right off. Holy shit.

Soon enough, the two of you were a tangle of limbs. A sweaty, panting, happy tangle, but a tangle nonetheless.

“I guess we should probably get up.” Sam said.

“Ngh.”

“Dean’ll think we’ve died.” Sam looked at the clock. “We were supposed to leave two hours ago.”

“Text him then.”

“That’s actually a pretty good plan.”

“Ngh. I’m on a roll.”

“Oh yeah? What should I say?”

“Fucked Y/N. Still in bed. May have died. Send pizza.”

“You really want him to show up with pizza?”

“No, see, that’s why I said send pizza.”

“We’re in Mississippi. He’d show up.”

“Ngh. Don’t try logic with me right now. Too sleepy.”

“Go back to sleep.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.”

“Goodnight pretty girl. I love you.”

“G’night you. I love you too.”

Sam POV

He leaned over to kiss her on the forehead, shot a text to Dean, “Made a move with Y/N. In Mississppi. Don’t wait up.” Then he fell asleep thinking about how lucky he was to be in love with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
